User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Disney: War Upon The Kingdoms
Summary In the Magic Kingdom, a powerful source is tampered with. That being said, everyone is randomly appearing in different Disney locations since the destruction of the source. Now the character's must team up and defeat the villains who had caused the threat. This blog will be updated when new chapters arrive, one to two chapters will be made daily. Chapter 1 In the night of the Magic Kingdom in Cinderella's Castle, a powerful source was protected by a group of soldiers. The certain source made certain Disney characters who they were. If it was put into the wrong hands, anyone could be affected by it; the heroes could become villains, abilities could be lost, and happy endings would take a dark turn. As the source was being guarded, the soldiers sweated as the air was humid. "It's so hot in here. Something must be tampering with the air conditioning." one of the soldiers said as he walked out of the room "Yeah, it was probably another klutz other than Goofy." another soldier said The soldier came back with a frightened look on their face. "Is there something wrong?" one soldier asked "It's not the air conditioning...." the first soldier replied The room suddenly went dark, a tiny flame appeared on the floor. As the soldiers got closer, the flame continuously grew, Hades soon appeared with the flames circling around him. "Hello everyone! Hope you had an excellent night, because I certainly did. This was much easier than I thought it would be." Hades said as he snapped his fingers, shadows appeared and held the soldiers down to the floor "No! You can't take the source! If it's in the wrong hands, it could cause chaos!" one soldier said "You're forgetting one important detail of mine, I'm a GOD!" Hades yelled as he looked at the source in his hands Hades smirked at the source and teleported away with the shadows. The soldiers were left with nothing to guard. ~ As Ralph and Felix were at Tappers, Calhoun and Vanellope came into the game with looks on their faces like they seen something that shouldn't have been there. "What's wrong? Did something happen in your game?" Ralph asked "No, but we saw Turbo, with a strange orb in his hands." Calhoun replied "What?! Did you try to stop him?" Felix asked "Stop me? I wouldn't even TRY to do that with this in my hands." Turbo said as he walked into Tappers with a orb in his hands, the orb was identical to the orb Hades had "What is that?" Ralph asked "A little gift that just happened to be with me. Now I'll just test it out on the four of you." Turbo said as he aimed the orb at Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope The orb's magic swirled around the four, they were then transported out of Game Central Station. The four appeared in a dark place, filled with skeletons and murky water. This was only just the begining of the powerful source. Chapter 2 The four started to walk forward in the dark place, also known as the Court of Miracles. The Court of Miracles, was a place where the adventurers, frequent travelers, homeless, and mainly gypsies hid from a ruthless man. All of them protected by their leader, Clopin Trouillefou. But what the four didn't know, was that they were being watched. "Where are we?" Vanellope asked "Not sure, we should just keep moving." Felix replied "It's just so quiet, too quiet...." Calhoun said Suddenly, the skeletons came alive and held the four down. Ralph tried to break free of the skeletons' grip, but he seemed weaker than usual. "Let us go!" Ralph ordered The skeletons' grip tightened, soon, a figure jumped down from the ceiling. The figure was certainly, Clopin Trouillefou. "What's our catch this time?" Clopin asked "Sire, they're- different." a skeleton replied "I can see that. Release the child and drag the others to the gallows." Clopin ordered "Gallows?! Are you insane!?" Ralph asked "Quite. Now shut them up so we cen perform our song." Clopin replied The skeletons put bandanna's over Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun's mouths. With that, the song ensued. But the song was interrupted by Vanellope. "Sir, we didn't mean to trespass. Please let them go!" Vanellope cried "Fine, but you must not tell ANYONE about this place." Clopin said "We promise." Felix replied ~ Deep in the Underworld, Hades gathered around a table with the other villains. "Alright, so now that we each have the same power....what shall we do with it?" Hades asked "Destroy our enemies?" Turbo asked "Good, keep going...." Hades replied "Capture the enemies and make them our slaves?" Frollo asked "Even better, continue...." Hades replied "WORLD DOMINATION!" Turbo and Frollo yelled "Bingo! We'll do just that! Now we just have to find our certain enemies." Hades said "Our enemies are in the same place, you'll just have to find yours. Turbo said With that, Turbo and Frollo transported away to the Court of Miracles. Chapter 3 As Clopin led the four out of the Court of Miracles, Vanellope stopped and didn't move. "Something wrong?" Clopin asked "Normally, I would glitch. But I can't anymore, my gift is gone." Vanellope replied "That's because I took it away." a voice said The five turned around and saw Turbo and Frollo with the people of the Court of Miracles tied up. "Turbo! Bring us back to Game Central Station!" Ralph ordered "Nope; you will now become slaves to us, the villains!" Turbo said with a devious laugh "Come with me, Trouillefou, you can join your kind here." Frollo ordered "Not a chance, you threaten my people with slavery and death! For that, your head with be upon this very scythe!" Clopin yelled as he held up a large scythe Turbo jumped into the air and transformed into red pixels, he then darted for Clopin. The red pixles swirled around Clopin and began to stick onto his purple clothing. The pixels blinked a couple times and disappeared. Turbo then re-appeared next to Frollo. "There you go! What those pixels did was turn you, into a virus." Turbo explained "A virus?!" Clopin yelled "Yup, now you're stuck with those four! Unless you have a change of heart and want to join the villain league, but we can basically force you to do so." Turbo said "He's coming with us, and that's final." Vanellope said as she pulled Clopin away from the two villains "Could we bring two friends along? Not to cause trouble or anything." Clopin asked "Who are your two friends?" Felix asked "My sister Esmeralda, and Belle." Clopin replied "Is Belle your girlfriend?" Vanellope asked "Depending on who his "girlfriend" is, she'll make a perfect one for me!" Turbo said as he teleported away "No!" The five screamed "One girl for me, and one girl for him." Frollo said as he went near Esmeralda "Get your disgusting hands off her! Or I'll-" Clopin was interrupted by Frollo "Or you'll what?!" Frollo asked Clopin looked at Esmeralda and sighed, he then lowed the scythe and looked into the water in shame. Frollo then transported the five away from the Court of Miracles. ~ Meanwhile, Belle was sitting at the fountain reading her book. Turbo stood over her with a grin. "Hello Belle, such a pleasure to finally meet you...." Turbo said Chapter 4 Belle stood up and stared at the small racer, she then tried to walk away, but Turbo grabbed her hand and yanked her towards Paris. "Who are you?" Belle asked "I'm Turbo, and you're coming with me as my prisoner." Turbo replied Each time Belle tried to tug away, Turbo's grip tightened. Belle then just walked with Turbo all the way to Paris because she knew she wouldn't win. "Good for you for giving up. I hope your friend knows that you're in good hands." Turbo whispered "You can't keep me as your prisoner forever." Belle said Turbo ignored her and rolled his eye's, he then walked with her into the city of Paris. "Now, we must go to the castle where everyone's waiting." Turbo said ~ Inside the castle, our heroes, Clopin, and Esmeralda were in tiny cells, guarded by Hades. "What is taking him so long!? He should have been here a while ago." Hades asked himself Turbo walked into the castle with Belle at his side, he threw her down to the ground. "Lock her up with the others, she's a runner." Turbo said "Who gave you rights to order us around?" Frollo asked "I don't know, it certainly wasn't Hades...." Vanellope muttered "Would you be quiet! You are finally going to take orders from me, after a very long 15 years. You disobeyed me during that time, but now that I have this orb, you have to follow my EVERY order. Otherwise I have a different method for your friends, is that clear?!" Turbo asked Vanellope didn't say a word, she ran over to Ralph for protection. Everyone just stared at the racer with a blank look. Turbo went to the throne and sat in it. He glanced at the prisoners and smirked. "I'm guessing my point is proven." Turbo said "Indeed it is, little second in command." Hades said without trying to laugh Chapter 5 That same night, Vanellope woke up and started to tamper with the lock that kept her and the others inside. Something came towards her from the other side of the cage, it wasn't anyone that she had seen earlier. This "something" had a more sickening appearance, it darted for Vanellope with speed. Vanellope screamed. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE!" the creature roared "Me, escape? I wasn't trying to escape." Vanellope fibbed "YOU WERE, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME." the creature said as it grabbed Vanellope through the cage with no flaws Vanellope was dragged by her ponytail into a room where the villains were playing cards. They all grinned as they saw Vanellope come into the room. "Well, well, well; looks like the little girl tried to escape. Good work Chernabog." Frollo said "What do you want?" Vanellope said with a growl "We're just going to explain it loud and clear. We're going to split all of you up, but each of you can only have one partner." Hades said Vanellope smirked, everyone held the orbs in their hands tightly. "Oh, and it can't be Rancis. I told them about the Vanilla Butter shipment between you two, it doesn't cut it with me or the rest of the villains." Turbo said "Wait, how did you know that we were a couple?" Vanellope asked "You're looking at a genuis hacker; plus, Hades has a nifty little tool in the Underworld where we can watch everything from the living." Turbo replied "Now, we're going to start. The partnering up will be random though." Chernabog said The lights in the room flickered around, and Vanellope started to disappear. But something interrupted the flashing from the room, it was a dagger that struck Chernabog in the arm. "Get away from the girl!" Clopin yelled as he held a scythe in his hands "How did you escape?!" Hades asked in shock "Your 'clever' demon left the cage open. So, we heard everything." Ralph replied "Well, you're too late! We've already started the first victim, and there she goes! Bye bye, Vanellope!" Turbo said as he waved to Vanellope as she disappeared from the large group Soon, everyone else started to disappear. The villains' all stared at each and every one of their prisoners fading away. "Everyone, let the games begin!" Hades yelled "Good luck to all of our prisoners...." Chernabog said Chapter 6 Part 1: Vanellope and Ralph: Vanellope and Ralph appeared in a large city with excessive architecture, the two of them were in Greece. "Where are we?" Vanellope asked "I don't know, maybe we should ask someone." Ralph replied The two looked around the large city and tried to find someone to ask for help. Everyone in the city looked really busy crowding around a large building. A woman came out of the crowd to shoo everyone away. "Guys, you can see Hercules later. He's just really busy right now." The woman said "But Megara, it's urgent!" one of the people in the crowd yelled "No, you can't see him. I don't care if it's urgent or not, just leave." Megara said "We can ask her for help." Vanellope whispered "Okay. Hey, miss! We were wondering if you could tell us where we are!" Ralph yelled "Your in Athens....." Megara replied with little interest Part 2: Felix and Calhoun Felix and Calhoun ended up in a large jungle, filled with plants and animals. Calhoun aimed her gun at whatever moved. "Honey, let's not get ourselves worked up." Felix said in a calm tone "We're in a jungle! There is something to get worked up for!" Calhoun yelled The jungle was indeed no place to be calm about, anything could be lurking around. A growl was heard from the bushes. Calhoun aimed her gun at the noise. "Come on out! I know you're in there!" Calhoun yelled A lion pounced onto Calhoun and roared, it then got up after Calhoun wacked it in the head with her gun. "What was that for!?" the lion asked The two screamed, for all they know, lion's couldn't talk. "Nothing....we just thought that you were an enemy." Felix said "I'm not an enemy, I protect these jungles. I'm Simba" the lion said "We're kinda lost, so could you help us get back home?" Felix asked "Sure, where to?" Simba asked "Disney." Calhoun replied Part 3: Clopin and Belle Well, the last group ended up in chains in Cinderella's Castle, in which was taken over by the villains. "This is your new home guys, enjoy it." Hades said "Why would we enjoy being chained up?" Clopin asked sarcastically "Because you're going to help us, one way or another. We have your sister and girlfriend." Turbo said "Plus, we have your scythe." Hades said "You're going to take order's from us now, do you understand?" Frollo asked with a slight growl "Clopin! You can't give into them!" Esmeralda yelled Clopin looked at his sister, and then to Belle. He then looked back at Frollo. "Yes, my lord." Clopin replied Chapter 7 The villains sat and looked at their prisoners with the largest smirks on their faces, wondering what would be the perfect method to torture them. Turbo them snapped his fingers and dragged Clopin over to the two girls. "Stay put, I'll have the others come over so that they can watch." Turbo said with a smirk as he walked off into the other room A few minutes later, everyone crowded around Clopin and the girls as Turbo aimed the orb at the male prisoner. "Any last words before your loved ones scream in terror?" Turbo asked "No sir...." Clopin muttered "Good. Frollo, hand me the electric tools." Turbo ordered As the weapons arrived; Turbo grabbed the whips and tied them around Clopin's feet, hands, and neck. Turbo then placed the orb next to Clopin and he just stood there with little emotion of what was about to happen. As Turbo was about to perform the method of torture, he heard muttering from his victim. "What are you doing?" Turbo asked "N- Nothing! I was just saying my last words." Clopin replied "You insolent fool! You were praying! Your kind will never be accepted by the Almighty God!" Frollo yelled Turbo then activated the weapons and the sparks started to form and the orb started to glow brightly and surround the whips tied to Clopin. As the girls watched, Clopin's eye's were shut from the pain of the electrocution. Clopin fell to the floor without a word or moan. The girls were in tears as they saw him fall to the floor, the two rushed to his side to help him. "What have you done?! You're a monster!" Esmeralda yelled "I've been a monster for so long, it's finally been embraced on this pathetic prisoner. But we can't say what we've done to him. Lock him up." Turbo ordered "Who put you in charge!?" Hades asked "I'll explain everything; I destroyed my competition, killed my brothers, brainwashed all of Sugar Rush, made the pincess a glitch for life, and became king of Sugar Rush for a very long time. Nobody suspected a thing. Then I became a monsterous Cy-Bug and nearly destroyed an entire arcade. Plus, I shocked the entire audience with me actually being King Candy. Nobody here can say that they've shocked an entire audience." Turbo replied "Okay... looks like you've beat us, you're in charge." Hades said "I thought you would see it my way. Get the injured prisoner locked up, I'll have a talk with him later on. As for the girls, lock them up as well and get them some food. ''Actual ''food." Turbo said as he walked over to the throne Category:Blog posts